The Quest
by potterfan36041
Summary: After graduation Rocky decides it is best for his mental state to go find Aisha in Africa. Not knowing what lies ahead, he goes in hopes of finding her and telling her what he never got the chance to say.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Power Rangers. There is a chance that I will make up some new people in this story. So, I'll add them right up here for your convenience, enjoy!

****

Prologue

Graduation night is usually a night of partying, celebration, and most importantly, happiness for the graduates who want to get drunk. I, however, am not lucky enough to feel up to partying or celebrating and I do not feel truly happy, I just feel relieved. Yes, I did go to Tommy's party, but I didn't enjoy it the way that the rest of the rangers did. They all knew that I wouldn't, but they all wanted me to be there, because it was going to be the last time I would see them for a very long time. You see, I am going to Africa tomorrow, to find Aisha and hopefully bring her back to America, where she belongs.

"Now, Rocky, remember that we're only a push of a button away if you need us for anything and we'll come and help you, no matter what," Adam said as Rocky smiled and then gave him a hug.

"I know, but don't worry, I do have a very good start, thanks to Tanya," Rocky said as he smiled over at Tanya who have him a long hug.

"I wish I could have helped you more," Tanya said, as Rocky just shrugged.

"Don't worry about me, I'll find her or I'll die trying," Rocky said as Kim came up and gave him a tight hug.

"We'll miss you, but you do what you have to do," Kim said as she was one of the few that could say that she wished Aisha was back too. She missed her friend and she knew that Rocky had been put through hell lately and she didn't want to see that happen to him anymore.

"I need to get on my way. I'll be at the Command Center until dawn, if you need to find me, then I'll be gone," Rocky said, as they all nodded, knowing better than to try to stop him from leaving.

"Good luck," Tommy said as Rocky smiled and then closed the door with a soft click.

"I'm afraid he'll need more than luck," Jason said as Tommy nodded, but said nothing.

"Yes, but sometimes luck is pushed by fate. Rocky's going to find her, even if it's the last thing he ever does," Trini said, as Jason nodded his head. They could all only hope that Rocky came back to them happy or at least with the answers to allow him to live his life happily without her here.

AN: I know this is extremely short, but I wanted to give some background of what has been going on in Rocky's life before I just jump up into the story. Let me know what you think! Toodles!


	2. Day One

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Power Rangers. I do, however, own the character of Mor.

_Day 1_

I arrived in Africa in the dead of night, landing next to a hut that seemed to be thatched with some sort of grass. As I had expected the time change, I then pulled out a map Zordon had helped me construct marking the friendly and vicious tribes of the region. I concluded that I was in a friendly part of the region and then tucked the map away in my backpack. I know that it is very unlikely that Aisha will be here. The movement of her tribe has probably carried her miles away, but I know that these people are likely to be able to help me, as someone in this village may remember a younger girl that looks like her.

I then sat down on a stump on the outskirts of town and waited for the dawn. For months, I have dreamed of coming on this search, although I knew it would be difficult and dangerous. I've missed her and with any luck, maybe she has missed me too or at least she may know who I am when I finally get to see her. That's really the most that I can hope for right now and even it does not seem to be enough to truly sustain me, but I have to have answers. I have to know if I just need to move onto another person and forget about her, although I think it will be impossible to do that.

I was slowly going crazy in Angel Grove, as I thought about what had been taken away. Although I have never felt any resentment towards Tanya, I have always felt that Zordon knew or at least had an inkling that something like this would happen, but I can't really blame Zordon. We had no powers and that was the only way, yet, if I was not a ranger I might have been more accusatory, but that is the reason I am a ranger, I guess.

"Stranger, show yourself," a gruff voice called out in the darkness as Rocky was shaken out of his thoughts and realized that he might not have been far enough on the outskirts of town to go unnoticed.

"Don't fire. I come in search of a friend, my name is Rocky Desantos. I mean you no harm," Rocky said, as he climbed off his stump and stepped out into the pale moonlight.

"I was told of you. Come we have no time to waste, you must follow me. I am afraid some of the others do not wish to have you here," the man said, waving for Rocky to follow and he quickly did.

"I thought this was a peaceful region," Rocky said as the man held a finger to his lips for silence. He did not want to risk anyone else waking up and finding the two of them. It was bad enough that he had not intercepted him immediately upon his arrival.

"We shall talk when we are in safe quarters," the man said, as the two of them walked quickly and silently through town. They then entered the thatched house that Rocky had landed next to and the man then sealed the door.

"Is it safe now?" Rocky whispered as the man nodded his head yes.

"My name is Mor. I have lived in this very hut for all my life. You are the foreigner of the winds that was predicted to come in the night. I am certain. However, we can not flee at once. I must know your story first," Mor said, as he motioned for Rocky to sit in a chair.

"Well, I am not very sure you will believe it, but I am from America. I am searching for Aisha or whatever the name of the girl is that looks like this," Rocky said as he held up a picture of the two of them together and the man carefully studied his face.

"This is not the whole story. Aisha has been here for all her years. How do you know her? If I am to help you, I must know the entire truth, not just bits and pieces that you think are important," Mor said, as Rocky looked down at the floor and then summoned his zeonizer. Zordon had told him he might have to reveal what he was, but he did not think that it would be on the first night of his journey.

"We were Power Rangers together and we were sent back in time a couple of years back. She stayed behind here to help with the animals and Tanya returned as the yellow ranger. We were dating at the time and I just want to find her, to tell her how I feel," Rocky said, as he wiped his eyes and Mor nodded.

"Finding her tribe should be easy enough, but be warned that her recollection will probably not be the same as yours," Mor said as he stirred the fire. "You shall need to rest during the day, it will not be safe to take you outside then. We will have to go tomorrow night, it will be our only chance for a clean break."

"I'll do whatever is necessary, but Mor, you never explained why this is no longer a peaceful region," Rocky said as Mor gave him a grave look.

"When Aisha's tribe was here, we all were peaceable, but a new tribe came in and those who could not fake submission left, Aisha's family was one. However, I was forced to stay, to wait for you. The foreigner from the west," Mor said, as he ushered Rocky to bed as the streams of light came through the cracks in the walls. "Rest, you shall need it and no matter who comes to the door this day, ignore it. You have to stay hidden, at all costs."

AN: All right, I know it's another short chapter, but that's the best I can do right now. Also, I am going to say now that the time line of ranger activity is way off from the way it is in the series, so don't get your panties in a wad about that, please. I couldn't think of making this fit into the timeline, so this is what you are getting. Toodles!


	3. Day Two

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Power Rangers. I do, however, own the characters of Mor and Adona.

_This writing indicates a dream, daydream, or dreamlike state._

__

Day 2

The night began calm and cool, as Mor and I began our travels through the wild land between towns. As Mor warned, many knocked at his door that day, but I did not answer knowing what was at stake. He was risking it all to help me and I do not plan to pay him thanks by putting him in even more danger. However, my mind does have some questions that need to be answered. He said last night that he stayed behind. Does that mean that he was once a member of the tribe or did he just see them pass through? I am not sure if either is possible, but asking seems to be out of the question at this pace.

"Faster my son, we must seek refuge before morning dawns," Mor said as Rocky was starting to lag behind.

"Isn't that hours away?" Rocky asked as Mor nodded his head and then quickened his pace, yet again.

"Yes, but we must pass by one town this night and make great haste to get to the other. Are your powers sufficient enough to help us on our way?" Mor asked Rocky nodded his head. He did not want to have to morph, yet, but it seemed he was going to have to do that, very soon. "Then help us, in the darkness no one but you and I shall know it."

"I'll try," Rocky said as he morphed and then looked over at the man, who stood there in shock. He had never seen a warrior quite like this before, but he knew that the questions he had were not likely to be answered.

"More endurance, now?" Mor asked as Rocky nodded his head yes and Mor then started running with Rocky hot on his heels. "A ranger. If I had only known of Aisha's past or should I say future? Maybe we would have understood what our mother was saying better."

"There's no explanation for it other than this," Rocky said motioning to his blue suit and smiling under his ranger helmet. "Hopefully Aisha might remember me."

"Well, she may. Your knowledge of her is still here," Mor said as they entered the town. "Quickly, if we are seen we will be killed. No one here wants you to come, it means the destruction of our culture."

"Then why do you want me here?" Rocky asked, as Mor stopped in the middle of the street, nearly causing Rocky to run into him.

"For Aisha, you see she is my sister. No matter what comes of this, you are the foreigner that will help us," Mor said, as Rocky stood there in shock.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Rocky asked, as they began on their way again.

"What use was it for you to know? I have missed my sister dearly, but you have missed her more than all. We need to get there as soon as possible. I don't know how much time we have," Mor said as they ran side-by-side making as little noise as they could manage.

"Is that why you stayed behind?" Rocky asked, as Mor nodded his head yes.

"I stayed for this journey, yes. You see, our mother is gifted in fortunes and knew that one day you would come for Aisha, however help would be needed to get you to her. That is why I and all the others you shall meet stayed behind," Mor said as Rocky now began thinking on the matter and their running became silent.

-------------------------------------

_"Aisha! Hold on!" Rocky yelled as he threw a monster away from her and he scrambled to her side. _

"Rocky? What are you doing here? Why aren't you in Angel Grove?" Aisha asked as Rocky landed beside her and smiled.

"I'm here to help. What else do you think I'm doing here?" Rocky asked as she gave him a crushing hug.

"I've missed you," Aisha whispered as she inhaled his scent and then sighed. She had wanted to do this for so long, but he had not been here.

"I've missed you too, Ish. I've missed you to," Rocky said as Aisha jerked awake in the night, in a cold sweat and looked around her home. It was empty of any signs of him, so why was he coming to her now and so vividly?

"Another dream, dear?" her mother asked as Aisha nodded her head yes and tried to recompose herself. She usually didn't get upset about these dreams, but she just knew that this one could really come true. "About whom?"

"Rocky," Aisha said, quietly, as her mother nodded her head. "Why do I still dream of him? It has been years since I came here and yet he still comes to my mind more than anyone else."

"Love can travel through time, dear and the quest has begun. I imagine that it is going to become worse," her mother said as Aisha sat up in her bed.

"What quest?" Aisha asked quickly as she did not particularly like the sound of that.

"Mor, your brother, will be here to visit soon. Now rest, my child, your work will begin in the morn," her mother said as Aisha lay back down and quickly fell off to sleep. "My child, as they near, even you will find it impossible to not see the signs of your Rocky coming to you at last."

---------------------------------------

As the palest of pinks began to rise in the east, Rocky and Mor entered Cantu, the first safe village on their journey. They had not had a chance to rest during the night, but now that they were this close, they felt a new spurt of energy. They knew that they were going to make it and that they would not be found out, today at least.

"Power down. You need not be seen by anybody else in that costume. Come, we will rest here," Mor said, as he rapped on a door and it was slung open by a young woman.

"Oh, it is you, Mor and a guest, I see," Adona said as she quickly ushered them inside and closed the door behind them. "I was expecting you to arrive earlier."

"Sorry about the delay, Dona. We made the best time that we could, considering," Mor said nodding towards Rocky, who merely shrugged. He knew he was slow but while he was morphed, they made excellent time, what did he have to complain about?

"Upstairs, the both of you. I have a guest coming today and it is needless to say that although this be a peaceful place, they might not appreciate this foreigner," Adona said as Mor and Rocky nodded, then scrambled up the ladder. "Do be careful not to snore. You know how horrible I am at making up lies."

"Who's that?" Rocky whispered as he lay down and Mor fastened the hatch shut.

"Adona, a cousin of mine. She will feed us later, right now we must rest, for we have another long night ahead," Mor said as Rocky had a sudden thought. What if it took them months to reach her?

"How long will this journey take?" Rocky asked as Mor, looked at him and then began counting the days in his head.

"Ten days, without bad weather," Mor said as Rocky nodded then rolled over to rest his weary body while Mor did the same. They both knew that the true journey had only just begun.

AN: I hope that you like this chapter and I'll have another one out soon. Comment as you wish. Toodles!


	4. Day Three

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Power Rangers. I do, however, own the characters of Mor, Adona, and Zuna.

_Day 3_

"Get up, Rocky! Up! Up!" Mor yelled as he shook him and Rocky awoke with quite a start, confused about where he was and who was waking him up. He felt like he had just laid down, so why was he being woken up. "We must go, Adona has packed us a meal."

"But, what's going on?" Rocky asked as he sat up and Mor pulled him to his feet.

"No time now. We must go. Now hurry," Mor said, urgently, as he leaped to the floor and Rocky followed him, still slightly groggy and more than a little bit confused.

"Here. Be careful Mor and tell Aunt Zuna I said hello. I'll be up to visit her as soon as I get the chance," Adona said as she gave him a hug and she then turned to Rocky. "Good luck and put this on, so you will not stand out so much."

"Thank you," Rocky said slipping on the tan shirt over his bright blue one, which he was certain would stand out a great deal here.

"Now go, you haven't any time to waste," Adona said pushing Rocky out the back door which Mor had already exited.

"It's still day," Rocky remarked as he looked over at Mor. He had known something was wrong, but he hadn't thought it was this bad. What could possibly be going on that would make them leave while it was still daylight? "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you once we are out of town, you must trust me that we have to leave. Listen if I tell you to morph, do as I say, it may be the only thing to save us from a brutal death," Mor said, urgently, as they rounded the corner into the deserted square. From this point on they walked forward in silence, as a door would swing open every now and then causing Rocky to look around and Mor to quicken the pace they were traveling at. "Not much further."

"Okay, what has happened?" Rocky asked, as soon as they were a safe distance away from the town and he had heard Mor let out a sigh of relief.

"We were seen in the town that we passed through last night. They recognized you as the foretold warrior and they want to get to you before you make it to the princess, who is really Aisha, but our old stories like it to sound like a fairytale, so they assume, correctly, that we are heading to Ninca. A messenger ran to warn Adona, he's going to tell that we never made it here and that we must have taken the road to the south, which will take them out of our way for several days. With good patience we'll make it to the third resting point well before morning," Mor said as Rocky nodded his head.

"What's this story that you keep talking about?" Rocky asked as Mor looked at him thoughtfully, thinking of what needed to be said. He did not want to scare Rocky, but the reality of what was ahead was not pleasant for anyone who had to deal with it.

"Really it's an old legend, but it has been passed down through the ages. It states that a foreign, light-skinned, warrior shall come and release the peaceful tribes from our counterparts. There is not much more than that to be told," Mor said as Rocky nodded, then looked out at the grasslands around him.

"Are we in great danger?" Rocky asked, as Mor nodded his head yes and Rocky just shook his own head. He had thought that he would be in far less danger by being here than in Angel Grove, but he seemed to have been wrong in that assumption.

"If we are found before reaching Aisha, I am sure we will both be killed. Even as a native I am expected to not help with this, I am from a quarrelling tribe or so they think. They do not choose to remember my mother or Aisha. That is our greatest asset, our knowledge. As soon as we come to a covered grove, we shall eat. The journey this afternoon shall be particularly rough and we will need proper nurishment to get through it," Mor said as Rocky just nodded. He was used to death threats from funny looking monsters, but this was very different for him. He had never had a human after him before and it felt quite different.

----------------------------------

"Aisha, dear, are you feeling well?" Zuna asked, as Aisha shook her head no.

"Something is wrong, Mama. The journey has been blotched and Mor has had to change his plans," Aisha said as Zuna nodded. "Why can't we go meet them? Why can't we help them with this?"

"They have to make this journey on their own, my dear. There is nothing we can do to help them with their journey," Zuna said as Aisha walked to the door and looked down the busy street, but only saw strange faces. Everyone here seemed strange expect her mother, family, and Rocky, who she knew was on the way.

"How much longer?" Aisha asked, as Zuna shrugged her shoulders. She could not be sure, no one could, but she knew that he would have to be here within the next two days or everything would be ruined. He wouldn't be able to save her from her fate. "He's in my daytime thoughts now. There's no escaping it."

"I know, but do you truly wish him to disappear?" Zuna asked, as Aisha shook her head no and quickly wiped her eyes to try to stop the frustrated tears that were flowing. "Well, then allow yourself to think. You may remember things that you have never thought possible."

"Why do I keep remembering other names? For a long time it was only him, now I am remembering the names Adam and Kimberly and there's others there too, I just can't quite get to them, but they're there," Aisha said, as her mother nodded.

"You just are finding more from him. He's letting you find these people that surely had to be your friends when you were there," Zuna said as Aisha smiled.

"He's happy, about something. I just know it," Aisha said as Zuna smiled as well. "Please let Mor hurry."

"I am sure that he is," Zuna said as Aisha went to the stove and began preparing lunch.

---------------------------------

"Beautiful grove," Rocky said as they sat down and Mor opened the sheet to reveal the meal that Adona had prepared for them.

"Yes it is, however, we cannot stay long. We must be on our way after we eat. It is an unnecessary risk for us to remain here any longer than it takes for us to eat. We don't need for anyone else to figure out who you are," Mor said as Rocky took his portion of the food and placed it in front of him.

"How long has it been since you've seen your sister?" Rocky asked, as Mor swallowed his mouthful.

"Ten years. You?" Mor asked as Rocky, guiltily, looked down at his hands. He felt as if he had barely had time to truly miss Aisha at that response, but he was going to be honest about how long it had been since he had seen her last.

"Two years," Rocky said as Mor only smiled.

"Well, I'm sure that your two are well worth my ten. Where do you truly come from? You only said America," Mor said, as they had had no chance to really find out information about each other.

"Angel Grove, California," Rocky said as Mor nodded his head.

"It must be wonderful there," Mor said as Rocky shrugged. Mor did not have to deal with being a ranger, which was something that made all the realities of life so much more real at a very young age.

"It's good, but I wake up every day knowing that I could die. It's only one mishap away and no matter what the fear never goes away. I've been doing this for three years and it still has not vanished or even lessened in any way," Rocky said as Mor now studied him harder.

Rocky's exterior must have been stronger than he thought, then he saw the scar on his forehead and another on his neck and as he continued to look he discovered a very battle scarred man sitting in front of him. If you were not looking for it, you would not see it, but that was the great camouflage of a true ranger. Their scars blended in and their bruises faded fast, to protect their identities from everyone else in the world.

"Have any of yours died?" Mor asked, as Rocky shook his head no.

"Thankfully we are all fine. Tommy's come the closest, he's our leader and takes it all very personally. He has many more scars than the rest of us, but he carries it all with a sense of pride," Rocky said, as Mor just nodded his head then packed up their late lunch.

"We must begin again," Mor said as Rocky nodded and then stood up. "You are far faster in uniform, but we cannot chance anyone seeing you in it. Once night falls you can morph again and we will make better time."

"Okay," Rocky said as he heard his communicator beep and then looked own at it while Mor looked around to see what had caused the odd noise. "Go ahead."

"Rocky, something weird is going on. Hurry if you can, we need you back here," Kim's voice rang, as Rocky was now shocked.

"Tommy?" Rocky asked, as that was the only person that he suspected would be hurt that would cause Kim to call him.

"No, Billy. Get her and get back here, we're really in trouble. We're going to need your help soon. I don't know how much longer we can hold them off without you here," Kim said as Rocky just stared. What in the world could have happened to Billy?

"It'll probably be days Kim, but I'll come as soon as I can," Rocky said, as he looked to his left, then his right, then turned around to see Mor stopped dead in his tracks several feet behind him. "Come on."

"Who was that?" Mor asked, as Rocky smiled.

"Kimberly, she's a former Power Ranger herself," Rocky said as Mor nodded his head as they came to a new town.

"We'll go straight through," Mor said, as Rocky nodded and then followed Mor as they edged their way through the crowd. After an hour, they broke out from the other side and Rocky could see a grand city in the distance.

"What's that?" Rocky asked, as he pointed to the far off city.

"That is where we are headed, but there is a city that we shall stay at the rest of tonight and tomorrow. Our travels are best done at night, when we can make the best time and have the least risk," Mor said as Rocky only nodded. He was still worried about what was going on back home. "Who is the one in trouble?"

"Billy, a former ranger and our equipment manager," Rocky said as he felt a mighty surge of power and knew that the others had morphed. "I don't know how she found me. Zordon made it seem like they wouldn't be able to unless I contacted them first."

"That is not for you to worry about. We shall be there in an hour of fast walking and no talking," Mor said as they quickened their pace considerably and Rocky let his thoughts drift. Their day had been unconventional, but they were close to the next safe haven and he now had Aisha's city in his sights.

AN: I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think of it the good and the bad. Toodles!


	5. Day Four

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Power Rangers. I do, however, own the characters of Mor, Adona, and Zuna.

_Writing like this indicates dreams, daydreams, or a dreamlike state of mind._

_Day 4_

My dreams last night were filled with him and more people who are very fuzzy, but they are still there, trying to break through and let me know who they really are. They seem to be happy as well, but I do not know how my family will deal with this. My mother seems to think all of this is right, that this is supposed to happen this way, but will he stay here? Will I be taken away? Will I still love him the way I did only two years ago?

Yes I think I will love him. Love obviously does find a way to cross time and family changes and everything else that has happened to us, but do I want to leave here? Can I leave here? Can I go back to America with him or will he stay here with me? Can I bear to stay here without him if he has to go back? I don't think so, but telling my mother that I have to leave will be extremely hard because if I leave here, I doubt I will ever come back.

"Dear, Aisha, why do you worry over me?" Zuna asked as Aisha shook herself out of her trance and looked over at her.

"What will happen to you when I leave?" Aisha asked as Zuna put an arm around her.

"Nothing, Mor will be here and you will be with the one you love. I cannot ask for anymore for you or anyone else," Zuna said as Aisha just nodded her head.

"Then why am I so sad?" Aisha asked as Zuna just looked at her.

"Because you will be leaving here, but you will be going to a far better place. You just have to trust that he will not steer you wrong. He loves you just as much as you love him," Zuna said as Aisha just nodded.

"I want him to be here soon. These dreams are becoming more confusing and maybe he can explain them. He knows what they are truly about," Aisha said as Zuna smiled and Aisha stood up. "How many more hours must I wait for you?"

---------------------------------

_"How many more hours must I wait for you?" Aisha's voice rang _as Rocky jerked awake towards the end of the day and looked around. It sounded like she had been right next to him and why hadn't she said days, instead of hours? What was going on that he didn't know about?

"What's wrong?" Mor asked as he had been walking around, gathering what they needed for the night.

"I keep hearing her and it's only getting worse," Rocky said, miserably, as Mor only nodded. He had expected that their communication would become more frequent as they came closer to her, but he had not thought it would make his companion completely miserable.

"We shall hurry, but you must keep your hopes up. We've only made good time so far because of how your spirits have been," Mor said, as Rocky nodded.

"I know, but now I have the added worry of problems with the rangers. If Kim was talking to me then the others were out in the field. Billy must be in great trouble for them to contact me. They wouldn't worry me about it if it wasn't a problem," Rocky said as he glowed bright blue and then it faded away. Mor had no clue what that might mean and Rocky didn't even notice it, so he thought it much better not to even raise a question.

"Your friend, Billy, was he well when you left?" Mor asked as Rocky nodded his head yes.

"He was fine. He didn't have any real problems that I know of and he was happy with Kat. Everything seemed perfectly fine," Rocky said as he stood up and sighed. "You know they let me come here, knowing that I might never come back to them, that they might be losing a ranger. I don't know how I can repay them for that. They knew what they could be losing and they still let me come here, to do what my heart wanted."

"Your friends seem to be much more than heroes," Mor said as he passed Rocky a knapsack. "Come, we will begin early tonight."

"Is there any way to skip a check point?" Rocky asked as Mor smiled and then shook his head no.

"That could only be done by constant walking and neither of us could stand that for long, even you as a ranger are human to some extent," Mor said as Rocky nodded that that was very true. He, however, couldn't help but want to get there as fast as possible and he thought that maybe there was some way to try. "My sister will be happy to see you."

"I'm glad you think so," Rocky said, as he looked up at the pale night sky and sighed. He hadn't been able to enjoy the night's sky out here in the middle of nowhere and he realized that he would not be able to do that because of the worries he had. "I can't be sure of anything right now, other than I have to get there quickly."

"Those dreams aren't telling you anything?" Mor asked as Rocky's eyes widened. How did he know that he was having dreams? He hadn't said anything about it to him. "You are very obvious, Rocky and you talk in your sleep. That helps a lot."

"She's waiting and in the last one she said something about how many more hours could she wait for me to get there. I just don't know how long someone can wait for something like this to happen before they find another alternative," Rocky said, as Mor nodded.

"Rocky, she's waited all her life. Ever since she could talk she asked of you and for you. Little did we know what this would bring on all of us. Although our mother is with Aisha, the rest of the family has been strung out in preparation for this journey. Adona will meet us at Zuna's, as well as everyone else whom we have imposed upon. You are bringing this family back together, as surely as everything else you will do," Mor said as Rocky could only shake his head in denial.

"If I had known, I would have come sooner," Rocky said, as Mor nodded.

"That is why you didn't know of any of it. The plan had to be made and numbers of things fulfilled before you came. Your ranger friends did the best thing they could by keeping you where you were. If you had come too soon, none of us would have been ready, you came when you were needed the most," Mor said as Rocky continued to walk forward, in a thoughtful silence.

"So, what will I have to do to release you from your counterparts?" Rocky asked as Mor smiled. It had taken Rocky long enough to get around to that point, but he couldn't blame him for that, other things had been on his mind.

"You will only have to release Aisha. Once the princess is released we will all be free. They can no longer hold us," Mor said as Rocky now saw there might be a second meaning to this mission that had previously not crossed his mind.

"Is there someone else to worry about?" Rocky asked, as Mor simply nodded his head yes. "Who?"

"The ruler of her tribe wishes to allow her to marry a man from a neighboring tribe as a peace offering," Mor said, as Rocky' eyes flickered red and he watched Rocky clench his fists in anger. He could now imagine why his dreams were becoming more vivid and worried. Aisha was afraid he would't make it in time. "It is to be held the day we enter that city. You will stop the marriage."

"How? I came for her and I thought…well I thought it would be a hell of a lot easier to get her," Rocky said as Mor smiled.

"Up for a run? We can possibly get extra sleep if we do," Mor said as Rocky nodded his head yes, but realized that Mor had not answered his question.

"I don't want extra sleep, I want extra miles," Rocky said as Mor heard the communicator go off and continued to run this time.

"Yeah," Rocky said, casually, as they ran on.

"Hey, Rocko. Look, I know that you have to do this in a certain way, but we need you man. Billy's been sent back to Aquitar," Tommy said as Rocky stopped dead in his tracks and could only stare at his wrist. What could have possibly happened to force them to send Billy back?

"Tommy, what's going on?" Rocky asked as he heard a sigh and realized that Tommy probably didn't want to say this to him over a communicator.

"It's really a long story, Rocky. You don't want to hear it with everything else you have to do," Tommy said as Rocky sent a violent shock wave to Tommy, who got the drift of its meaning very quickly. He knew that he did not want to piss Rocky off anymore. "Okay, I'll explain. Jeez, I never knew you had such a bad temper."

"Well, what happened?" Rocky prodded as Tommy sighed again.

"They came after him and it was all we could do to get him back to the Command Center alive. It's not pretty around here right now, Rocky," Tommy said as Rocky now knew what they were going to ask of him in a few mere seconds.

They needed him to come back to help them and that might mean that he was never able to find Aisha. They hated themselves for doing this, but he understood that Jason and Tommy couldn't risk Trini or Kim. It would leave too much guilt if something happened to one of them.

"Tommy, how long do I have?" Rocky managed to choke out, as Tommy looked around at the other rangers. They knew he was going to hate them for their answer, but there was nothing more that they could do.

"A day is the most that we can give you. I'm sorry about that Rocky," Tommy said, as Rocky then pulled out the map that he had folded up in his pocket and forgotten over the last few days.

"You have my current position, right?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah," Tommy said, rather confused as to why that was important in their conversation.

"Hold on for a little while and I'm going to give you the coordinates to send us to," Rocky said, abruptly ending the transmission, leaving the other rangers to look around at each other in confusion. "What region?"

"What do you mean?" Mor asked, as Rocky shoved the map at him.

"Where on this map is she?" Rocky asked as Mor studied the map and then pointed to a section. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, why is this important?" Mor asked as an idea suddenly dawned on him. He was going to get help from outside of them. "We are not going to go there in one day are we?"

"More like a couple of seconds," Rocky said as Mor stared at him, wondering how in the world that could be humanly possible to do. "I'm calling in a favor."

"Everything will be blotched if we do this," Mor said as Rocky turned around and glared at him.

"This is our only option. You heard them, I have one more day here to find her. If you won't do this, I might as well go back now and not even try to get to Aisha. They need me there much more than I need to be here," Rocky said as he pressed his communicator, with a tiny bit of anger. "Tommy, come in."

"I got you Rocky, what coordinates?" Tommy asked as Rocky studied the map again.

"40 degrees south, 15 degrees east," Rocky said as Tommy scribbled that down on a piece of scrap paper that Kat had handed him.

"Grab hold of your companion, it's going to be a bumpy ride," Tommy said as Rocky grabbed Mor's arm and felt them being teleported away.

AN: A new twist added to the tale. I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think of it, the good and the bad. Toodles!


	6. Day Five

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Power Rangers. I do, however, own the characters of Mor, Adona, Zuna, Ronkay, and Toln.

_Day 5_

"He will show, Mama, I know he will. He won't let me down," Aisha said as she saw a flash of light streak overhead in the pale morning light and she stood on her tiptoes to try to see where it landed, remembering what that meant when she had lived in Angel Grove. Everything had become so much clearer overnight and she knew that she had to help fight if he was going to even have a chance to help her out of this situation. She did not want to be doing this, but her choices were limited. Either she went along with the marriage or she was killed, so she went along with the marriage hoping that Ronkay would not do anything radical when Rocky arrived. "That's him, I know it is. Why should I even act as if I will go through with this marriage when I'm not going to in the end?"

"Aisha, dear, you must do what is best for all of us and your participation in this marriage ceremony will make it look like you did not know of his coming. We have to do as much as we can to make it seem like you are in the dark," Zuna said, as Aisha began to cry, knowing what this was likely to do to her emotional well being. She didn't like pretending that she was in love with someone else, but that was what she was being asked to do in order to try to keep her safe. "I do not want any more harm done to you than what has already been done by Ronkay. They will all think I knew and I alone. That is how it needs to be, you do not need anymore blame placed on your shoulders."

"I don't love that man, why even act like it? What if it makes Rocky turn away and leave? What will I do then? I can't just marry him when I don't feel it's the right thing to do," Aisha said as her mother held out a wedding dress and she started shaking her head no. "I'm not putting it on. I'm not wearing the damn thing. They're going to have to drag me there, because I am going kicking and screaming, letting it be known I do not want this."

"You have to put it on, Ish. I promise you if he does not show I will stop the wedding myself, but we have to let the prophecy go as it is supposed to as long as we can before any harm is done," Zuna said as Aisha wiped the tears off her cheeks and snatched the dress out of her hands.

"Only because I trust you," Aisha said as her mother gave her a hug and Aisha then walked off into the next room to change.

"They have to make it in time," Zuna said as there was a knock at the door and she opened it to see Ronkay, the head of the tribe.

"Is she ready?" Ronkay asked, as he walked inside without being asked or really carrying if he was asked.

"She is dressing and will be ready in a few moments, Ronkay. She has no other choice but to be getting ready," Zuna said as Aisha stepped out and Ronkay gave her a critical look.

"Where is the ceremonial paint?" Ronkay asked as Aisha glared over at him. She could only pray that Rocky made it in time, otherwise everything she did today would be greatly looked down upon.

"There will be no paint on my face, I want them to see me as what I am, a last chance peace offering that you are giving to these people. I am not a bride in love, I am a trade off for peace in this nation, and I want them to see my hurt. I want them to know that I do not love that man, but am being forced to do this by you," Aisha said as Ronkay slapped her down and she glared back at him. She had been oppressed by this man for years and now she felt that she would be able to get him back. Rocky would definitely not like to see this happening. "Vengeance will be mine, remember that."

"You little girl. You know nothing, come we have a wedding to perform and you will wear the ceremonial make-up, if I have to hold you down to put it on your face," Ronkay said, as he picked her up and dragged her towards the temple with her struggling along the way. "The ceremony will begin in an hour, Zuna. I suggest that you arrive there on time."

"Yes, Ronkay," Zuna said as the tears streamed down her face, knowing that the chances were becoming slimmer that Rocky would show up in time. Mor was supposed to be at her home already, but he was no where in sight and the few minutes that they had left were quickly slipping away. "Oh, Rocky, please hurry to save my child from the pain that will surely be caused to her in this marriage."

---------------------------------

"Where do we need to go?" Rocky asked, as they landed on the ground and Mor looked around the town, a tad bit disoriented from their little trip. It was unusually quiet and he knew that meant either a funeral or a marriage. Today it was a marriage and he knew they had maybe an hour to get Rocky to the temple to stop it.

"The temple. That is where they will perform the ceremony. Rocky, I must warn you that they are going to try to stop you. It will only take them a matter of time to figure out who you are," Mor said as Rocky nodded his head and then just looked at Mor. He had expected that this was not going to be easy, in the least bit since he had learned of the full meaning of the old legend. "This way, follow me."

"Do I morph?" Rocky asked, as Mor shook his head no.

"They will know you are the warrior without any of that being necessary. Although if you lose control, there is nothing you or I can do about that," Mor said as they sprinted down a narrow street and then turned into a wider one, which had the temple at the far end, which was already crowded with people.

"How will I get through that?" Rocky asked, as they continued to run and he noticed that they people on the outer edge seemed to be looking for something and when they saw him, they all moved out of the way.

"That is our family. They shall be helping you, but I must leave you here and go to try to join the crowd. I am not supposed to help you from here on out," Mor said as Rocky nodded and then continued down the street as quickly as his feet could carry him.

"Rocky, we must hurry," Adona said, grasping his hand and pulling him through the crowd, which seemed to be realizing what was going on and moving out of the way to let them through. "They have begun, but no damage has been done, yet."

"Okay," Rocky said as the people were beginning to make a distinctive path for the two of them to get through and when they got to the entrance of the temple, Adona stopped and looked at him.

"Only you can go in there and do this, I will be right here when all of this is over, if you get the chance to see me again. Be brave, Rocky," Adona said, as she gave him a hug and then pushed him through the opening, into the quiet temple.

"No," Ronkay said as he saw the light-skinned man land at the back of the temple and noticed his eyes were on the bride. He had heard of the old legend himself and he was hoping to not be alive to see it come true, but it looked as if it was happening in his own kingdom. "Seize him."

"Aisha," Rocky said, as the preacher looked at him in shock and Toln, the groom, looked back at him as well and then smiled a small smile.

"Seize him, I say!" Ronkay yelled as Aisha turned around and saw Rocky standing there and started towards him, as no one had moved to seize him, yet. She was afraid of what might happen to him if they actually did what Ronkay was saying and she did not want to see anything bad happen to him. He didn't deserve to have that happen to him while he was trying to help her. "Seize him!"

"No!" Aisha yelled as Toln grabbed her arm and tried to pull her back to the altar, while two men crept towards Rocky, who was now taking slow steps towards the front of the church. He didn't want to have to fight any of them, but he was more than willing to whoop ass if it came down to it. "Leave him alone! He hasn't done anything to you!"

"You touch me and you'll regret the day you were born," Rocky said, viciously, as the men looked at him and then looked at Ronkay. They feared their leader, but they also knew that this warrior's wrath was far worse than his wrath and they were not sure that his words were an empty threat. "You do not want to obey him, you want this to come true just as much as I do."

"You are right," the man on his right said and the two of them backed away as Toln continued to pull Aisha back to the altar. He was finding it much harder to move his tiny bride as she began increasingly agitated as she tried to get to the strange man at the back of the temple. What was so important about him?

"What are you doing? Seize him!" Ronkay yelled, as no one in the temple moved to stop him from getting to Aisha.

"Ish, now," Rocky said as all of her knowledge suddenly came back to her and she kicked Toln as hard as she could and then ran for Rocky who was heading her way as well. Ronkay threw her down before she could make it anywhere near him and she hit the ground with a dull thump and lay there, still.

"You will not destroy my tribe for your own selfishness," Ronkay roared down at Aisha, as Zuna moved over Aisha to protect her from any further attack from Ronkay while, Rocky stealthily approached Ronkay from the back. "It is in your best interest not to lay a hand on me."

"I am not one of your people that you can push around and you were the fool to touch her," Rocky said as he tossed Ronkay into the altar and Toln and the priest quickly moved out of the way. Toln had already received enough punishment, he did not wish to see what this man might do to him.

"Rocky, don't," Zuna said as Rocky looked back at her and saw that Aisha was barely conscious, which made him want to fight even more. The man had no right to do that to her and he was sure that he had to make him pay. "Take her now and leave us to fight this. This is not your fight."

"I am supposed to free her," Rocky said as Ronkay slowly stood up and looked at the man standing in front of him. He had never imagined that the man would be that strong, but it was obvious that he had underestimated him.

"You will never get the chance," Ronkay said as he punched Rocky in the back and Rocky quickly rolled over and stood back up, while involuntarily morphing. "What is that?"

"What?" Rocky asked, as he held out his arms and saw his blue suit, which made him inwardly smile. It certainly made him feel better to be in this, but he knew that it was not a very good thing to have happen. None of the rangers had ever lost control like this, but he had and it was at a time when he really did need to stay relatively calm. He knew that when he was angry morphed that he could inflict blows that were never possible when he was not. "This? Funny you should ask. You see I am a foreign warrior and it would be my pleasure to show you why."

"You can only fight with a silly costume on? Why don't you fight like a real man?" Ronkay taunted as Rocky looked over at him and then bent down to look at Aisha.

He felt sure that Ronkay was not going to come after him for the next few moments, at least and he wanted to know how bad she was. Aisha was still breathing, but he could already see a bruise emerging across her bare shoulder and he had to take a few breaths to collect his thoughts before he could even begin to think about what was going on here.

"Take her now, Rocky. She wants to go and we will be fine without a good-bye. She knew that this might happen. Tell her that I said it is all right and she will understand. Take her," Zuna said as Rocky rested his hand on Aisha's cheek and noticed another faint bruise.

"In a moment," Rocky said as he stood up and then punched Ronkay as hard as he could, which sent him soaring into the altar, again. "That's for her."

"Rocko, buddy, what's going on?" Adam's voice called out into the crowd as Ronkay stood and then grabbed a sword from a basin.

"Just get us the hell out of here," Rocky said, as he knelt down and picked Aisha up. "I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer, Zuna."

"I understand Rocky and I am sure everyone else here does as well," Zuna said as Rocky smiled and nodded his head.

"Can do," Adam said as Rocky felt himself being teleported while Ronkay tried to spear Rocky, to suddenly see that there was no one there and the sword had only gone through thin air.

"Where is he? Where is the man that took our chance at peace away?" Ronkay roared as Zuna shrugged her shoulders. She had no clue where they were going, although she could take a fairly good guess about where it might be right now. She, however, was not going to tell Ronkay where that was as it would give him the idea to go there.

"Toln, it is safe for you to tell now, son," Zuna said, as Ronkay looked at Toln with confusion evident in his glistening black eyes.

"We were never going to war with your people. We came to release them from you and if you do not wish for the warrior to come back, you will leave and never see this place again," Toln said as Ronkay just looked at him.

"You cannot throw me out of my own city," Ronkay said, in disbelief, as Mor and Adona walked in.

"Yes we can," Mor said.

"And we will," Adona said as Ronkay looked around to see the hatred in every face and then turned to leave.

"Damn you all," Ronkay muttered as he stormed out of the temple.

"Aisha saved us in the end," Mor said as he gave his mother a hug and heard the sobs coming from her throat. He knew that she was going to miss Aisha, but they all knew that this was best for her and that they might see her again someday. "It has been far too long, Mama. Let's go home."

AN: Okay, I don't know how many more chapters of this I will write, but there will be at least one more. Let me know what you think, the good and the bad. Toodles!


	7. Coming Home and Leaving

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Power Rangers. I do, however, own the characters of Mor, Adona, Zuna, Ronkay, and Toln.

_Angel Grove_

_Rocky's POV_

When we landed in Angel Grove, I noticed the shocked look on everyone's faces as they looked down at Aisha who was still out of it and in a wedding dress, nonetheless. I know that they had expected her to come back and be fully alive, but after what I had just seen, I am not surprised that she is like this as I carried her back to the medical bay. I didn't want her to wake up to the wondering eyes of the rangers and have to explain it all. Ronkay was an evil man and he was willing to do anything to try to keep peace from other countries, but he didn't know how to keep peace within his own tribe, that is where he fell down.

"Is she all right?" Kim asked, as Rocky powered down and nodded his head yes. At least he hoped she was or he would have to go back to Africa just to beat Ronkay's ass a little bit more.

"She will be. I think she just needs some rest and if you don't mind staying with her for a little bit Kim, I think I need to be filled in on the happenings around here," Rocky said as he placed Aisha down on a bed and then kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Come get me if you need me."

"Okay," Kim said as she looked around the room and then pulled a chair over so she could sit down next to Aisha, in case she woke up while Rocky was gone. She had quite a few questions that she would like to know the answer to, but she realized that she didn't need to ask about it right now. Rocky had enough worries on his mind right now and she figured that he would be much worse once he found out about what had happened to Billy.

"Rocky!" Kat yelled as she ran over and gave him a mighty hug and he looked down at her in confusion. She had never hugged him like that before and he couldn't help but think that this was because of Billy being forced to go back to Aquitar. He still didn't know all the facts, but he was sure that Kat would tell him what was going on here. "You're done? Do you have her?"

"Yeah, I do, Kat, but we can talk about that later. What's been going on here?" Rocky asked as Kat looked down at the floor and then took a few steps away from him. She didn't want to talk or even think about it. She just wanted it all to go away and for Billy to come back to her as soon as possible. The last time he had been gone had been rough on all of them, but it was much worse for her this time. "What did I say?"

"Nothing, Rocky," Tommy said as he gave him a hug and then released him and walked him further away from Kat. "Kat's just not ready to talk about any of it yet. These last few days have been rough on her, Rocky."

"What really happened?" Rocky asked, as Tommy took in a deep breath and then slowly let it out.

He didn't like explaining what had happened, but he was the sanest one there right now and it seemed he had to explain it. He wished he could have cast it off on Adam's shoulders, but Adam was working on the Zords and he knew better than to take him away from that. They were going to be sorely neglected while Billy was gone and they were just trying to get them in the best condition possible.

"Billy had come into town a few days ago to pick up some supplies that he needed for the repairs around here and they just attacked him. There was really no reason for it, Billy has never fought against them. I had thought that if they were going to go after anyone it would be Kim because of her brief excursion as the Red Ranger. The only thing that we can figure is that the Machine Empire is becoming more desperate and that's why we're keeping Trini, Zack, and Kim here at all times. We can't risk them getting to those three as well. I don't know what would happen to all of us if that happened," Tommy said, simply as Rocky nodded and then walked over to give Kat another hug.

"He's going to get better. Aquitar has not failed us yet," Rocky said, as Kat nodded her head and then gave him a weak smile.

She knew that he was trying to be the nice guy and talk to her and comfort her, but she knew he needed to be with Aisha. The time that they had spent apart meant they had a lot of things to catch up on and the time might be very short for them to try to do that. The rangers were on full call now and they could have to go somewhere at any time.

"Go, Rocky. We all know that you would rather be spending this time with Aisha and once you think she's ready you can let us talk to her again," Kat said as Rocky smiled and then turned and ran off.

"I'm glad that they were able to find each other again," Adam said as Kat nodded, wondering where he had come from. None of them knew if they would have been able to deal with Rocky if he had come back empty handed or without an answer when he had gotten so close to it.

"Back so soon?" Kim asked, as Rocky slipped in the door and moved a chair up next to hers.

"They told me the short story, I think," Rocky said as Kim nodded her head and watched him reach out and grab Aisha's hand.

"I'm going to go back out there with them. If you need anything just yell, someone will come running," Kim said as Rocky nodded his head, half-hearing her and she then left them alone.

"I've missed you," Rocky whispered as he placed his head on her stomach and closed his eyes, just listening to her breathe. He didn't know what he would have done if he had gotten there too late and not been able to stop the wedding, but thankfully, he would never have to find out the answer to that question.

"Where am I?" Aisha croaked out as she slowly woke up and looked around the room. She felt someone was lying down on her stomach, but she didn't quite have the energy to try to sit up just yet.

"You're back in Angel Grove," Rocky said as Aisha looked over at him and then threw herself at him in a hungry hug. "Nice to see you, too, Ish."

"You're real," Aisha said as she released him and then placed a hand on each cheek and looked him in the eyes, which were brimming with happy tears. He had been afraid that she would not remember him once they got back here and he would hate to have to take her back to Africa when he had just gotten her back. "I'm not dreaming this time."

"No, you're not," Rocky said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I'm here and I'm not going to let you run off to some foreign country ever again without me going with you."

"Okay, Rocky, but what happened? Why did I come straight here?" Aisha asked, as Rocky pulled her down into his lap and placed his head on her shoulder.

"Ronkay attacked you and it was the only way that the both of us could get out of there quickly," Rocky said as Aisha nodded and then gave him a kiss on the lips, which surprised him a great deal, not that he had any objections to the kiss. He had been waiting to kiss her for two years and he was glad that he did not have to initiate it now.

"I've waited so long to do that," Aisha whispered as she ended the kiss and he could only smile at her.

"Yeah," Rocky said as Aisha smiled and then laid her head down on Rocky's shoulder. "Ish, there is a lot going on here right now."

"I figured that much," Aisha said as she could feel him shudder as she snuggled closer to him. "What is happening here?"

"Billy was hurt and I have no clue how long it will be before he gets back and I think we're on full alert now. I'm sorry that I'm not going to have a lot of time to be with you right now," Rocky said as Aisha just laughed.

"Rocky, don't worry about that. I'm happy enough for the little time I'm going to get with you. Remember, we have been apart for the last two years, I'll settle for anything I can get right now," Aisha said as Rocky smiled and then the steel doors were opened.

"Rocky, we gotta go," Adam said as he noticed Aisha was awake and she walked over to give him a hug. "It's good to see you again."

"Same to you, Adam. Go on, Rocky, the monster is not going to get any smaller by you waiting around here," Aisha said as he looked at her and then ran after Adam, while she calmly walked towards the central chamber.

"Ish!" Kim yelled nearly bowling her over as she gave her a hug and the two of them laughed. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just want to get out of this dress," Aisha said as Kim nodded and Trini and Zack looked curiously over at her. "So, what's going on around here? I'm kinda behind on the ranger gossip."

"Billy has been taken back to Aquitar after being attacked a couple of days ago. That's why we are all here. They're afraid to let us out of their sight," Trini said as Aisha nodded.

"I'll be forced to stay here too, won't I?" Aisha asked as they nodded their heads that that was probably going to happen. "At least I'll be able to see Rocky again."

"How can you remember him? Tanya doesn't remember anything from Africa," Zack said, as they all plopped down on the floor, as they were tired of standing up.

"Love conquers all time," Aisha said simply as they looked at her and then Zack stood back up to look at the viewing globe.

"It's not pretty out there, today," Zack said as the rangers were being thrown around and he noticed that Kim was simply refusing to look at the viewing globe, unlike Trini and Aisha, who were enthralled in the action. "Kim, he's fine."

"I just have this horrible feeling right now," Kim said as she walked over to where Alpha was and sat down away from the others.

"Is there anything that we can really do help?" Aisha asked as Zack and Trini shook their heads no.

"They aren't allowing us to do much of anything. We can help around here, but other than that we just have to wait around," Zack said as he watched Kat go soaring through the air and looked over at Trini with a shake of his head. "She's been doing so much worse since he left."

"She's thinking too much," Trini said as Zack nodded. "You can't blame her for being upset about him going back to Aquitar. She didn't like when it happened last time."

"We can't take the powers away from her, though. It's the only thing that is keeping her going right now," Zack said as Trini and Aisha nodded, as they watched the monster grow and they knew that the zords were going to soon be called out of their peaceful retreat.

"Why is it so important that she keep her powers?" Aisha asked as Zack and Trini exchanged a glance.

"When you lose your powers you suffer from a type of depression. She's depressed enough and she doesn't need to go through anything else right now," Kim said as they watched the monster shatter into smithereens and saw the rangers teleport away from the battle.

"Oh," Kat sighed as she powered down and collapsed against one of the modules. "I don't know how much longer I can do this."

"Kat...it's going to be fine. Billy will be back in a few weeks," Tommy whispered as he pulled the pink ranger up and she fell back into his arms with a weak sob.

"I don't know about that Tommy. He was so bad when he left," Kat said as he turned her around and she just buried her face in his shirt.

"It's going to be fine, Kat...it's going to be fine," Tommy whispered as the others walked over and joined them.

"I want to go be with him," Kat said as Tommy nodded his head and looked over at Kim, rather expectantly.

"What are you looking at me for?" Kim asked as Katherine turned to look at her as well, now following Tommy's brain waves. "Hell no. I'm not doing that Tommy. I've been through withdrawal more times than I please."

"Just one more time, Kim," Tommy begged as Katherine pulled out her zeonizer and looked down at it then over at Kim.

"Kimberly, please. I can't stay here while he is there and you are already in enough danger that they won't notice you as a new ranger," Kat said as Kim took over at her and then took the zeonizer out of her hand.

"You owe me one," Kim said as Kat gave her a hug and then looked expectantly up at Zordon.

"They will be expecting you, Katherine. I wish you well," Zordon said as Alpha teleported her away and the others stared at where she had been. "Kimberly, dear, I am sorry that you are being put in this position again, but we are most grateful to you."

"Your welcome, Zordon," Kim said as she morphed once and then powered down. "Tommy, you are one lucky son of a bitch."

"I love you too," Tommy said as the others laughed and Kim popped him gently on the face.

"I've missed this way too much," Aisha said as Tommy picked Kim up and toted her out of the room.

"We've missed you too Aisha and once everyone is back we are going to have a welcome home party to rival all others," Adam said as Aisha squealed with delight and then gave him a hug.

"It's not fair that he has gotten more hugs than I have," Rocky said as Aisha walked over to him and gave him a kiss.

"I can promise he hasn't gotten any kisses, Rocky. Now, let's find some place where we can be alone," Aisha whispered as Rocky looked down at her in shock. He was so happy that she was home, even if the rest of the world couldn't know about it yet.

AN: All right, I know I have probably upset some people, but I will have a Billy/Katherine story coming out that will be a continuation of this story, so you will see a little bit more Aisha/ Rocky from me and I do have the welcome back party that I have promised, so I hope that you'll stick with me. Until next time, toodles!


End file.
